


Alpha Mine

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Will, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Season/Series 01, Spontaneous Heat/Rut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Hannibal had always thought of his second gender as a weapon until he met Will Graham.or Omega Hannibal has the hots for Will Graham who's too much of a gentleman to notice until it's too late.





	Alpha Mine

Hannibal had always thought of his second gender as a weapon until he met Will Graham. 

He used it to ensnare unsuspecting alphas in, the scent of such a fertile omega intoxicating to the point of madness in even the most basic among them. 

The delight in their eyes at his attention was always so amusing, even more so the alarm as he made the first cut. 

Will was different. 

The alpha didn't bat an eye at Hannibal's scent, his annoyance at being profiled quite endearing to say the least. 

Hannibal found himself doing something odd with Will over those first few months. He used his scent to soothe, to entice but not deliver, and flaunted his impending heat in hopes to cause a rut. 

But Will, ever the gentleman, did nothing. The alpha had control the likes in which he'd never seen, which only made Hannibal want him more.

He spent his first heat after meeting Will alone, the desperation for him and him only was terrifying in its intensity.

Hannibal went to see Will the day his heat broke. He hoped the last scent of heat would gain his attention but instead Will just seemed happy to see him. He felt quite foolish how just being near Will and pleasing him was its own reward.

Not long after, Will killed Garett Jacob Hobbs and Hannibal grew more enamored than ever.  
It did not stop Hannibal in his pursuit, instead he found ways to be around Will, bringing him meals and even ridiculous things for his dogs. 

In those first few weeks of their burgeoning connection Hannibal became so focused on Will that he neglected anything else. No murders, no parties, and he cut down his patients. 

Still Will seemed oblivious to his intentions. 

When his next heat approached prospect of spending it alone was not pleasant, so he called upon an acquaintance who he'd shared time with before. Camden Greylake, an alpha who he knew to be quite harmless but effective agreed to service him. 

Hannibal felt an odd sense of distress as his heat approached. He was pining, that much was obvious even to casual friends, a few people even sent him things because of it. He particularly enjoyed the expensive wine from Jack Crawford. 

Will seemed to get more agitated in and out of their sessions, his calm demeanor erupting into anger more often than not. When he was suspended from work after a vicious assault on another alpha, Jack asked Hannibal to speak with him. Hannibal thought to say no, but his baser more normal instinct made him curious. His heat was in days, he had never not been off schedule, but perhaps Will would be enticed by him this time. 

He grew aroused with the thought of this agitated state being because of him, and agreed if only to be in Will's presence after his victory. 

Hannibal sat at his desk and slick pooled down the back of his briefs as he imagined the fight Jack described to him. Will had attacked a paparazzi taking photos at a scene, his anger unrelenting and vicious. His strength had been such that it took several officers to part them. 

He shivered in his excitement as he waited, and when the door opened without a knock Hannibal was more excited than offended. Will hadn't even changed his clothing, his disheveled state the most attractive Hannibal had ever before witnessed him looking. 

"Will."

The alpha slammed the door and didn't even look at him until he sat down. 

"I take it you're--"

"He deserved it. They're bottom feeders and that family doesn't need...," he gripped the seat and looked down, "No one needs that."

Hannibal grew frustrated with how far apart they were and stood, his less than perfect appearance no doubt scented as he grew closer. Will lifted his head as Hannibal sat down. 

He watched the alpha sniff and his pupils widen a fraction in response. 

"How did that make you feel?" Hannibal asked, "Punishing him?"

"Powerful."

Hannibal let out a breath. "As powerful as killing Garett Jacob Hobbs?"

Will's lip curled. "That was different."

Hannibal felt a wave of arousal as he recalled Hobbs, viewing Will covered in blood and righteous. He knew the chair cushion would soon be covered in his slick, entirely unsalvageable, but did not care. 

"Yes, it was."

Will let out a breath and his panting was the only sound between them. 

"Your heat."

Hannibal licked his lips. 

"Yes it's quickly approaching."

Will inhaled and Hannibal watched a shiver go through him. 

"You're--"

"I will not be suffering in solitude this month, which may have increased my agitation."

Will froze and did not speak.

"The last heat was--"

"Who?" the growled out question made Hannibal wiggle in his chair. 

"Who is helping me?"

"Yes," Will snapped, "Who is this alpha?"

"An acquaintance I'm comfortable with, though I," Hannibal paused, unsure if he should show weakness. 

"You what? You're not really comfortable? You shouldn't," Will gripped the chair tighter, "You shouldn't be with them if you’re not--"

"There is someone I'd rather share all of my heats with but they don't seem particularly interested."

Will scoffed. 

"Who wouldn't want to share a heat with you?"

Hannibal licked his hips. 

"Not many wouldn't, but this particular alpha seems to be not inclined."

Will wiped sudden sweat from his brow and Hannibal inhaled the scent of his anger. 

Hannibal wanted to devour Will whole and when he imagined the salty taste Will’s meat would have the omega bit his tongue to stop a moan. 

"He's an idiot."

Hannibal purred, "I think perhaps he does not realize my need for him and him alone. That I spent my last heat pining in vain and pleasuring myself with an artificial knot that I imagine in no way compares to his own."

Will stood up, his erection prominent and noticeable through his damp clothing.

"Then you should tell him," he growled, "I think our time is up."

He started to leave and Hannibal hated his desperation, a whine erupted out of him that quickly became an omega distress cry. 

The alpha froze with his hand on the doorknob. 

"Alpha," Hannibal whined, "Will please."

Will didn't turn and Hannibal tried to stand but in his desperation fell to his knees. His entire body shook and his slick now seemed unable to stop excreting down his legs. 

The alpha turned and his face was flush with exertion. "You're not in your right mind," he sighed, "I can call--"

Hannibal crawled, his body was on fire and he could barely speak but managed. 

"You, Will. I need YOU."

Will's deep breath as he inhaled the scent of Hannibal's arousal was ragged. 

"I'm the alpha?"

Hannibal grabbed for his pants and knelt on his knees to nuzzle his cock. 

"Yes, yes, yes."

Will ran fingers through his hair and they both moaned as he ground his face against his crotch. Hannibal licked up the taste of his sweat and precum, sucked on the tip of him through the fabric and Will cried out. 

"No."

His authoritative tone made Hannibal shiver and stop his ministrations. He purred as Will gently pushed him back and they stared at each other. 

"Will," he breathed. 

"The chair."

Will started to undo the buttons of his shirt and Hannibal attempted to stand, grabbed for Will who touched his head and pushed him down again. 

Hannibal was confused and Will soothed his upset with a soft touch. "Present for me at the chair."

Hannibal purred. "Yes."

His limbs trembled as he crawled, when he got to the closest chair Hannibal gripped the arm to stand and attempted to divest himself of clothing. 

Hannibal was desperate to please his alpha enough to fill him, his body so warm and pliable that he could barely stand, He barely managed but was able to uncover his lower half. 

He could smell Will's scent grow closer and soon the alpha was at his backside. His hardness was pressed against Hannibal's waiting hole and the tease made him cry out in frustration. 

"Alpha," he sighed, "Will please."

Will pulled him close as he pushed in slowly and his embrace brought tears to Hannibal's eyes. He'd needed this, the scent of Will at his back and the feel of his skin. 

This was his alpha, made for him and him alone. They were meant for this even in their differences, he knew now that they were true mates. 

"So wet for me," the sound of his voice made Hannibal even more so, the guttural growl that vibrated through them both nearly caused the omega to orgasm. 

"Yes, yes," he reached back and grabbed for him, "Only you."

Will pulled back and out of him, the loss a distress that had him sob out in fear as Will turned him around rather roughly. They stared at each other, panting and flushed. 

"Only me, Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal reached for him and Will tossed him on the chair. He pushed his knees up and thrust inside at once, and the change of position pressed right against his core. 

He moaned and scented along Will's neck as he was fucked, the alpha's warm breath on his gland another tease. 

Hannibal could not stop himself from his next words, despite his heat muddled mind. 

"Bite me," he purred, "Bite, bite, bite--"

Will kissed him quiet, the taste of his saliva another balm to his desperation. 

Hannibal moaned into his mouth when Will started to stroke his cock in time with each thrust. He dug his nails into the alphas bare back and was rewarded with a pleased growl. 

Will broke their kiss and licked down to his neck so near to his gland that Hannibal whimpered. 

"Please," he begged. 

He felt ready to do anything to make the alpha bite and he gripped tight to his neck. 

"Not yet," he growled, and his unsaid promise made Hannibal latch onto his neck with his mouth. 

Hannibal sucked a mark, his own control stretched thin as he fought not to bite down. 

He spilled between them when Will did the same and sucked a deep mark on his gland, a tease for the real thing as the alpha's knot swelled. 

Will continued to drill into him and Hannibal purred with pleasure as Will's knot filled him. He thrust up and Will groaned. 

"Yes, yes, Will, Alpha please."

Will kissed him again and Hannibal shivered at the tender touch. The need for more strained his control and he pushed Will back, the wide eyed stare he got in response followed by the alpha stopping. 

"You're mine," he promised and touched Hannibal's cheek.

Hannibal shook with need to scent him, to prove that, and he buried his nose into Will's neck again. Will started to fuck him in earnest, the snap of his hips almost painful but he needed more and more. 

Will said, "Mine," again and Hannibal was unable to stop himself from biting down. 

The alpha cried out as his knot swelled, locked them tight together as he bit into Hannibal's gland softly from the other side. 

The feeling was bliss, so much different than Hannibal had felt before as he bit into him. 

This was completion. 

A real true mating. 

His mate lifted him with care and turned them so Hannibal was in his lap. He purred at the pulse of cum inside him, nuzzled Will's neck and licked his mark. 

"I said no biting Doctor---"

Hannibal smiled against his neck. 

"You may call me Hannibal now, Will. I think the time for formalities is over."

Will hummed as he scented him. 

"You're unlike any omega I've ever met."

"Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around Will's neck and they settled. Everything ached pleasantly. 

"Hannibal?"

"Yes?"

Will lifted his head to kiss Hannibal again. 

"The peanut butter dog bones?"

Hannibal smiled. 

"I had hoped to please you."

Will hummed, reached up to touch his lips. "It did," he smiled, "You do. I don't think you could say anything right now that I wouldn't be happy to hear." 

Hannibal did not know what possessed him to say it, but the words came unbidden and he could not take them back once said. 

"I am the Chesapeake Ripper."

Will tensed, then started to laugh, his amusement at what he thought a joke was pleasant to see. When Hannibal did not smile in return his face fell. 

"You're not laughing."

"I'm being quite truthful."

Will couldn't move quite yet and Hannibal squeezed his cock between his slicked wet cheeks to make the knot swell still. 

"You lied to me, you---"

Hannibal kissed him quiet, a sudden distress went through his body as he gripped tight to Will's neck. The alpha did not kiss him back at first but when he bit down could not stop himself. He thrust up inside him and Hannibal shook, pleased with this development. 

Will broke the kiss and buried his nose into Hannibal's gland. 

"Damn you."

"I may already be carrying."

"You're fifty, you can't--"

Hannibal purred, "My grandfather gave birth to my father at fifty two. The Lecter line--"

Will hugged him tight. 

"Damn you."

He smiled even as he felt Will's knot shrink. 

"I will make you happy, Will. I promise you."

His alpha lifted up to look at him again, tears in his eyes. 

"No more."

Hannibal touched his cheek. 

"Of course. It's too dangerous."

Will relaxed and they kissed again, exchanged saliva as a means to soothe them both as they parted. 

He didn't add on any addendum to his promise, but they both knew it was unspoken. 

For now. 

He'd hold off for now, and by the time nine months passed he would have shown Will true bliss. 

This was his alpha.

He would not let anything tear them apart.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mi alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479904) by [kanjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanjo/pseuds/kanjo)




End file.
